


Of Course

by Twele



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twele/pseuds/Twele
Summary: Random drabble that appeared in my head when I should have been thinking of other things.I really quite like the idea but will have to leave it as it is until after I've finished with Irreversible Change.Can't split my focus.^_^''''





	Of Course

Frankly, it was embarrassing how long it took Billy to figure it out.

He was no genius, by any means. He’d never had the drive or stamina to be top of the class; not back in California and _certainly not_ here in Hawkins. But -_hell_\- he’d never considered himself to be quite so fucking stupid.

While things with Max were never 100% cool, things _had_ suddenly taken a major step backwards. In the place of awkward conversations and half-appreciated gestures there was now only silence. She didn’t even look his way anymore, spending most of her time in her room or out with her nerdy little friends. She never even asked for a ride anymore, opting for her skateboard over Billy’s Camaro.

It had felt weird but Billy hadn’t thought too hard on it. She was at that age where the teenage angst was gunna be hitting its peaks; she’d come back round just as quick as she’d turned away from him.

Or at least that’s what he’d thought; dumbass that he was.

The thing is, things _did_ seem all too _normal_ in the Hargrove house. If he was in a more forgiving mood, he’d say it was completely understandable that he’d missed it. Neil was still stomped around ignoring him for the large part, just as he had done since Billy had gotten the job at the Public Pool. _Respect_ and _responsibility_; Billy had been pretty good at sticking to the old mantra while in his father’s presence. As long as he stayed in line -as long as Neil was satisfied with his adherence to the rules- he’d always been able to get by.

Even Susan was her same, old mopey self. Billy had never given her much thought before now so there wasn’t much to compare her to. Her thin, freckled face wore the same vaguely-frightened, vaguely-sad expression it had always worn. Nothing had changed there.

Yeah. Things were pretty much the same as they’d always been. He’d be forgiven for not noticing.

But then, standing in the middle of the lounge on the most normal of days, Billy remembers. Remembers the bright lights. Remembers the sound of other-worldly roars and people shouting. Remembers a girl, her touch, his mom.

_She was really pretty. And you… you were happy._

It’s all back with him: Star Court Mall of all places; the girl and her voice so full of emotion; the dark cold that had burrowed deep inside him; the horrifying monster that stood front of him. Clutching at his throat with a choking gasp, he remembers standing up; he remembers being ready to do _anything_ to keep her safe.

Who was she?

His ribs ache as he remembers being grabbed; remembers sharp claws sinking into his skin. Even now, he cries out that same cry that he’d released as he stared down that monster. _Fuck you_.

It had been inside him. Somehow, it had gotten inside him. It had worn him like a human skin; manipulated him into performing the worst atrocities he could imagine. As he falls to his knees, hands still at his own throat, he remembers Heather; remembers every person _he_ took.

_Fuck you._ That overwhelming feeling that had swelled up inside him he faced a creature that he couldn’t comprehend. As his mind replays the memory of that final blow, Billy feels it all over again. A stabbing hollowness fills and empties him all at once. He can’t breathe. He can’t shout.

How could he forget this? It feels like it’s been weeks, floating from room to room, too spaced out for work or anything else for that matter. How could he think that things were normal?

Of course he was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: If I do ever do more with this, it will become Harringrove. That's my jam. ^_^


End file.
